


I’m gonna love you endlessly

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gift, M/M, Music, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was never good with words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m gonna love you endlessly

Derek had never been good at sharing his feelings. This was not new. He had found that even though he was terrible at saying what he was feeling, with words. He was pretty well able to share his feelings via music. As in mixed tapes. Like it was 1989 and he was Lloyd Dobler with his boom box. Derek flipped the cd over in his hands contemplating before he took a deep breath and dropped it on the driver's seat of the Jeep. He didn’t wait, he just left knowing that no matter what he would get a visit soon. 

He knew he shouldn’t have worried. Stiles has always been very vocal about his feelings. Derek looked down at Stiles sleeping form draped across his chest. Stiles left hand curled near his face, new ring glinting in the soft moonlight. He was always going to say yes.

[I’m gonna love you endlessly](http://8tracks.com/valress/i-m-gonna-love-you-endlessly?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [Valress](http://8tracks.com/valress?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a D/L of the soundtrack please let me know and I will get it set up


End file.
